The Miss-Guardians
by PS61521
Summary: The Long Awaited Part Four to the Jack's Sister Saga. I knowwwwwww! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much!
1. Chapter 1

**Part 4 The Miss-Guardians**

**Hello, I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I would love to hear your ideas. This is the last installment of Jack's Sister. This is the story that ties all of the events together and finalizes the story. Please read and Review.**

Tragedy awoke to silence, she looked out over a frozen lake, "I must have walked her in my sleep," she sighed to herself standing on the frozen center. She looked down and saw the lake divide onto four parts. She followed each part with her eyes and smiled as she saw her loved ones. The first part held Jack, both the old human Jack and the new spirit Jack. The second held Pitch smiling, black hair spiked back. The third had Jean's mother, father, Colin, and Ivory. The fourth held Daydream and Bad Dream, they were awkwardly holding hands. Everyone looked like they did in her most frequent memories. "I," they spoke in unison and shook their heads, "We," they tried again, "You," they said.

Daydream and Bad Dream walked to the center of the lake to stand by Tragedy, Daydream let the tears fall. "Tragedy, We realized we will never find our loves so we decided to drown ourselves. You have been through this before, you know how hard love is. We will see you on the other side of fortune," Daydream hugged Tragedy then turned to Bad Dream and jumped in the water. Tragedy was helpless to save them, she could only scream.

When she looked up again her mother and father stood by her side holding Ivory, "Jeannie, we love you very much! This isn't our world though. We are going to join your friends and return to Heaven," her mother whispered then jumped in the water with Ivory and her father.

Colin stood behind them and frowned, "I really did love you Jeannie. I wanted to make you happy. I didn't realize that I wouldn't see you in Heaven. I was so scared after I arrived that you had went to Hell. Now that I know where you are I can rest peacefully," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He then followed the others into the frozen lake.

Pitch stood behind her, "I see you never stopped having feelings for them. I guess I understand it, I always knew you had a big heart. I love you Jeannie! You were the only spirit I ever loved. Please remember me." He sank into the icy water after everyone else.

Human Jack came up next, "Hey sis!" he rubbed his neck and smiled at her with his soft white smile. "I thought you would grow into a beautiful woman, get married, and start a life but I know you did what you knew was right and I am proud of you." He then turned and let himself fall into the hole that had taken everyone she cared about.

Spirit Jack looked at Tragedy from the spot he had started in, he smiled at her and started walking to her, "Everyone is dead. Just you and I left sister." He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "I will always love you little sister." He said as he pushed her into the icy water. "The only way to put out a flame is to drown it." Tragedy tried to get away, she burned Jack's arms but he felt no pain, the only change was the water started to boil around her. The water burned her nostrils and screams filled her ears.

She opened her eyes to see Daydream holding her arms, crying, and screaming, "What were you dreaming?"

Bad Dream stood in the corner unable to take his eyes off of Tragedy. She sat up and realized she was in a pool of water and her bed was blackened and steaming. She apparently set her bed on fire and when Daydream tried to put it out she burned her. "I am sorry, Daydream. I don't know how this happened. I have never dreamed like that before," she put her face in her hands and cried. _I am a monster!_

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, I am sorry it is so short but I didn't want to put too much into this one chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Tragedy's very scary payback, Daydream and Bad Dream couldn't let each other out of their sight. They sat on the floor where Tragedy left them and started talking.

"She sure had you scared, big, bad, Bad Dream," Daydream giggled.

"I guess she never told you of how we met?" Bad Dream laughed, "I thought she was the devil here to drag my soul down to hell."

Daydream laughed, "Tragedy? The Devil? She is so sweet."

"I know that now but she scared the daylights out of me then," he smiled remembering the women waling by that reminded him of his Kathrine.

"What state were you born in?" Daydream asked looking at his thoughtful smile.

"I am from Missouri, you?" Bad Dream sighed, he was rarely happy in Missouri but it was where he had met his love.

"Same, actually," Daydream laughed at the coincidence.

"What year did you die?" Bad Dream asked very solemnly.

"I cannot remember the year exactly but it was about 285 years ago," she thought about it but couldn't give an exact answer.

He thought about when he died and realized he didn't remember the year either, "I died about the same time actually."

"How did you die?" Daydream asked as she heard a slight whimper but nothing too severe from Tragedy's room.

"I was shot by slave traders, they didn't want my wife and I together. I was forced to watch them kill her," he sighed remembering that awful night.

"I was drowned on my wedding night. Some bad men didn't want me to be with my husband either," Daydream thought, "Didn't Tragedy call you Daniel?"

Before he could answer the screaming started and the smoke filled the air. They ran to Tragedy's bedroom and found her lying in a bed of fire while she screamed. They ran to pull her from the flames but she clawed at them and fire shot from her fingers. They both realized that she dreamed and Bad Dream's power would be useless on her. He stood in the corner shaking as there was nothing he could do to save his friends.

Daydream sprayed water over the flames and then over Tragedy, trying to wake her with the cool water but it boiled as it touched her and she screamed louder. Daydream instead leaned over and shook Tragedy's shoulders but Tragedy grabbed her arms and started to burn them. Daydream screamed and tried to pull away but Tragedy's grip held firm. She started to flood Tragedy's nose with water to free herself and get away. Tragedy finally woke up and let Daydream go, coughing the water from her lungs. Daydream fell to the floor and held her arms, crying, and screaming, "What were you dreaming?"

Bad Dream stood in the corner unable to take his eyes off of Tragedy.

Tragedy sat up, the bed was a pool of water, blackened, and steaming, "I am sorry, Daydream. I don't know how this happened. I have never dreamed like that before," she put her face in her hands and cried.

Daydream splashed cool water on her burns and held them there as she stood to hold Tragedy, Bad Dream walked over and hugged Tragedy too. "Are you okay, Angel?" Bad Dream asked sweetly.

"You scared us, sweetie. We thought you would be hurt," Daydream whispered as she stroked Tragedy's hair.

They all cried and stayed like that for a while, hoping the fear and hurt would calm down quickly. They relaxed and all fell asleep in each other's arms until the Moon's light flashed in Daydream's eyes waking her and calling her to her job. Tragedy stayed in Bad Dream's arms shaking and crying. He didn't need sleep so he just held her and told Daydream to be careful. They wouldn't be able to finish their talk for a while, which upset Bad Dream but also made him curious as to why Tragedy had a new dream when they were alone.

**I know it is another short chapter but this story is a little more complicated than the others. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Tragedy slept in Bad Dream's arms warmth filled her body, a memory of a man came to her. A slave owner with a terrible secret, a man who regretted his past, a man who let pride take his daughter away. This man's daughter had fell for a slave, she, beautiful had not cared for the color of a man's skin but the kindness in his heart.

The man had a death bed plea for Tragedy, he feared like most that she has come to take his soul to Hell. She explained herself and heard his plea with a soft hand and gentle voice. He pulled himself up onto shaking arms and cried into his hands as he told his tale.

"I am a horrible person," The slave owner blubbered.

Tragedy tried to control herself, she had only been a spirit for a couple years and he was really the first person who had asked her to hear his dying wish.

"My daughter fell in love with a man who was kind and strong but not who I thought she should be with. I chose rather than to have her be happy to sell her to an abusive man and the man she loved to a murderer," he choked on his tears and coughed. When his breath came back to him he continued, "She ran away with him the night before they were to be taken away. Now, I do not know if she is alive or dead. I probably killed my daughter! A slave and a white woman on the run…She is probably long dead!" Tears flooded his face, "Since you are dead, can you take a message to her? Tell her, I am sorry and that I bless her marriage to Daniel. I am sorry it is so late, I hope she can forgive a dying old man."

Tragedy didn't know her limits or strengths, "I will try my best. I will look for your daughter; I just need to know her name." She had been so terrible with names that she would be surprised if she remembered it but she knew if she did not ask, she would definitely fail.

The man smiled softly and let out his last breath, "Kathrine Elizabeth." Tragedy watched as the man stood and walked into a golden light. His shimmering spirt left but his withered body stayed.

Tragedy woke up with a start and cried out, "He blessed Kathrine and Daniel's wedding!" Her body shook and she fell back into deep sleep. Her body had been through so much but she did not understand why she could not stay awake.

Daniel cringed, _He blessed our wedding? Who? Why is she dreaming about Kathrine and I?_ He looked at the woman next to him and realized he was lying next to a woman who was not his wife, in _her_ bed. He slid out from under Tragedy and went to check on the Nightmares. His life had not been easy but his afterlife was, as far as he was concerned a lot harder. At least in life he had one place and one woman to love. Now, he had three that he loved in different ways.

A Nightmare neighed and startled him so he went back to work and let his thoughts drift away on the moonlight, which always seemed to shine in the dark cave even though there were no windows or ways for any light to enter. Bad Dream just figured it to be some kind of magic left by the infamous Pitch Black.

Day Dream on the other hand had different difficulties to face at that same moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Daydream disappeared from Bad Dream and Tragedy's company she held out her hand, walking through the mist was like a stroll. Daydream used the mist so often she could travel the world with just a few steps. Unlike movie teleportation, the mist and shadow teleportation of spirits are not instantaneous. The length of the trip depends on the spirit.

The spirit world held many wonders that the human world could not understand. Daydream liked the time it took because it gave her time to think about her goals and new life. She had been with Tragedy for a little while but she still couldn't wrap her mind around finding Daniel. A thought echoed through her head, when her and Bad Dream had made Tragedy angry, she remembered the terror and then she remembered what Tragedy had said, "'_I know how I am going to fix this. I am going to eat your soul Daniel, then I will feel better._'"

She had called Bad Dream, Daniel. Was that the black skinned man's name? Oh, God if he was her Daniel? Maybe that is why she felt so nervous around him. Then again, it could just be her hoping. Daniel could have been a very popular slave name. As she was thinking her misty door appeared and it was time to help a struggling soul determine his dreams and how to accomplish them.

A strange young man with stringy black hair and a crooked nose looked up at Daydream. She froze, the thought of being seen had sort of terrified her. Tragedy was seen by the dying or those wishing to die. For that moment she could not remember anyone seeing her before. Then, the strange young man spoke, "What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate Hell, all Montague, and you…" She recognized the name Montague from Romeo and Juliet. He was trying to be an actor. He had such a sad demeanor, a face that could look unhappy at his happiest. She imagined him being a great actor.

"What does he need me for then?" Daydream asked herself.

"That's not right," He sighed, "I have to believe that I am Tybalt. So that they will believe it."

She watched him shocked, she thought he was wonderful. She spoke in his ear a sweet encouragement, "I think you are amazing! Tybalt has never been better." Maybe that would be all he needed. He had his lines down, she saw no script around him.

"What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate Hell, all Montague, and you…"

She was very Pleased with how easy it was to encourage him, sometimes actors are terrible and she has to tell them to try anyway. She continued to encourage him as he went through his lines.

**Hey everyone, I am sorry for how long it has been. I have not been able to give this story any time. By the way fans, I am now a published Author! Yay! So, my original work is getting more attention and this story hasn't. Please forgive me. I will try to write more on it as soon as I have time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Difficult to remember where I was or how the story was supposed to go. I hope this is good please review and let me know what you think. More to come very soon. I have another two chapters to type up and that isn't the end either.**

Tragedy had nightmare about her family, her life, and her afterlife. Bad Dream was working with the Nightmares. Daydream was out helping a young actor who did not know how good he was.

The next few days went on as they had before Jack knew about Tragedy. Tragedy left the cave to help an elderly woman reunite with her lost wife. Daydream went to work with a business major trying to take a test. Bad Dream went back to the Guardians to see if he could fix what he had done.

The North Poles cold did not affect the man who had nothing. He walked up to the Yeti who opened the door and asked to speak to the guardians. North of course answered first and spoke to Bad Dream about everything that had happened in the last year.

"Why would Jeanie join up with Pitch Black after Jack drowned?" North asked.

Bad Dream remembered the way it had been told to him, "She had nowhere else to go. She felt blamed for the death of Jack and she was alone. She had nowhere to go but to fear. Pitch gave her love, Jack didn't even remember her. Can you imagine being a child and watching the person you were closest to die? I was lucky I died before my bride."

Jack arrived and when he saw Bad Dream he nearly shot fire from his eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"I am here to show you the truth. I made a mistake in hurting you; I didn't know how bad Pitch was."

Jack looked from Bad Dream to North and shook his head, "I want to meet my sister."

Bad Dream knew this was a bad idea so he decided to cut his losses and go home. "You will never understand. I will protect her from you. She is a wonderful girl with the kindest heart. She has a twisted sense of humor but that is something that makes her Tragedy." He got up and left, making sure that Jack didn't follow.

Tragedy made it home first. She had time to think for a bit. About her dreams, about the way that Bad Dream and Daydream never have time alone, about how strangely similar their stories were. Her spine started burning, she ignored it. Daydream's real name was Kathrine; Bad Dream's real name was Daniel. That man from her memory looked a lot like Daydream. The light bulb turned on and her back felt like it was on fire again. She fell forward and cried out. Moon was trying to keep her from doing what she should have done days ago.

In that moment, Tragedy decided to bring the fight to her brother. She knew he was planning to attack her and it was only a matter of time until he found her secret layer. She wrote a note for Daydream and Bad Dream then she pulled her invisibility cloak over her head and stepped into the bloody mist.

Her back stung as the moon burned in her ribs felt like it relit; Manny was trying to stop her. He had interfered with her life enough, he stopped her from reaching out to Jack several times, stopped her from saving Pitch, and now trying to stop her from telling Bad Dream and Daydream the truth. Tragedy would not let him stop her again. She regretted not standing up to him sooner. She left a blood stained note informing them all she had learned.

_Dear Friends,_

_You have been searching long enough. Trust only each other. Bad Dream, Daniel, and Daydream, Kathrine, you found each other. Enjoy your time together, work less, there are other dreamers out there. I will be back later, going to see my brother._

_Love your friend,_

_Tragedy_

Tragedy reached the end of the mist and held her breath. "I can do this," she whispered as she glided into the light. Everything was white with a light frost. Jack sat facing away from her stirring the frost with his staff. The same staff that he used to save her from the icy death that he suffered. She watched him silently, warmth filling her. Her back burned; she winced and fell forward slightly her foot smashed the ice and Jack jumped up spinning around.


End file.
